


Studying is Important!

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [10]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to keep your studies up, even when out superheroing. </p><p>Good thing the villains are around to make sure the team is on top of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying is Important!

Thursday nights are usually strange nights. It's that odd combination of the end of the week approaching with that oh so wonderful weekend right around the corner and the dread gut feeling that came from whatever test/homework/project assignment that teachers delightfully made due on Friday.

Add one supervillain team-up to the mix and everything goes downhill from there.

"I can't believe we have a mission," Wally moaned as he ducked under Cheshire's punch.

"Tired Flash Kid?" she teased, swinging her leg in a high kick, knocking Wally back.

"Hardly!" Wally shouted back, landing on his feet and dashing forward. "But you're not the one Chemistry project due in less than five hours! And it's Kid Flash! "

"Aww poor boy," Cheshire teased, remembering her school days. Never was she so happy to be out of school. Homework was a killer. She had to give props to her sister's team for being able to pull missions and schoolwork at the same time.

"I can help Ruby Princess!" RED shouted from his fight against Robin. In his hands was the object that everyone was fighting over: Blue Tardis Gem. Supposedly it had time and space warping abilities that the League of Shadows wanted, though for Red it was nothing more than a shiny gem to add to his collection.

Wally blanched. "I don't want your help!" He stopped in mid-track to shout that at Red.

"KF! Focus!" Artemis shouted, launching an arrow deflecting the shuriken that Cheshire threw at him.

Cheshire smirked and ran those Artemis only to be intercepted by Kaldur.

Meanwhile, Robin punched Red in the stomach, snatching the gem out of the thief's hands in the process. "Stop flirting with him," he roared.

"No need to get so upset, Little Knight," Red wheezed.

"You're going to traumatized him at this rate," Robin snapped. He would have continued on with his rant if a black whip didn't wrap itself around the gem, pulling it out of his hands.

"My prize!" Red shouted in dismay.

"Robin, dear, you're suppose be studying for your Japanese exam tomorrow," Catwoman scolded. She examined the blue gem with a careful eye.

Robin sulked slightly. "I would be, if everyone wasn't trying to steal that gem!"

"Oh for the love -," Cheshire said with a scowl. "How many people are going to show up for this thing?" She threw another shuriken at Kaldur who knocked them aside with his waterbearers.

"Artemis, where are Miss Martian and Superboy?" Kaldur asked.

"Distracted, studying for their math exam!" she shouted, firing another round of arrows that her sister dodged flawlessly. A few feet away, huddled together Megan had a textbook floating next to her while she shouted out math equations to Superboy.

"What is the derivative of x^2 + 2x^3? Where x is value 10?"

"2 + 4x^2, so 402!"

"Wrong!"

"Shouldn't you be worried about your schoolwork too?" Cheshire teased.

"Someone told me I need to get traught or get dead. I choose traught," Artemis shot back.

Cheshire faltered slightly. Though she couldn't see it, Artemis got the distinct impression Cheshire was gaping at her. "Traught? What the hell is traught? Who the hell is teaching you to murder the basic English language?" Cheshire shouted. The fight over the gem was suddenly forgotten.

Kaldur blinked and looked at the assassin hesitantly. "It's Robinspeak... so we've come to call it. A play on words, if dis means negative, then the opposite of distraught is simply traught," he explained.

Cheshire stared at them before she started to swear violently in Vietnamese. Kaldur glanced at Artemis who was clearly growing an interesting shade of red. "Do you understand what she's saying Artemis?" Kaldur asked.

"Err yeah," Artemis said. "She's complaining... that how the English language is an insanely hard language to understand and I don't need someone to be rewriting the rules on me. Oh and she's going to murder Robin for corrupting my understanding of the English language. Just... a little more crudely."

Kaldur blinked. "Well... it's nice that she cares?" Odd that she cares about Artemis's studying, but nice he supposed. The villains they keep running into, even the cold blooded heartless ones seem to be developing an enduring soft spot for them in their own insane ways.

Meanwhile Catwoman had taken out a pile of flashcards and was quizzing Robin on his kanji.

"Kusa," Robin rattled off. "Means grass. That's ame, rain. Really Catwoman! Superboy was testing me on the way here. He's got like ten different languages programmed into his head and Agent A has totally been quizzing me over the ear-comm for the last half an hour."

Catwoman blinked. "Well if he's been quizzing you then I suppose I can stop."

Wally on the other hand gaped. "He's been testing you? How on Earth can do you that and fight?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm good at multi-tasking." Then he turned to Catwoman and held his hands out. "Now gimmie back the gem!"

"It's my prize!" Red protested loudly.

Megan then floated over Robin and Wally with Superboy following after her. "Guys, we need help with our derivatives! We can't figure out the chain rule!"

"Oh Oh! I can help with that!" Red jumped up and down.

"You know derivatives?" Wally asked. Why would a thief need to know derivatives?

Red looked at him and scoffed, "Yes I know derivatives and integrals. Magic requires at least some basic understanding of math and science. It isn't like I just wave my cane and go 'zap!' It's alot more complicated than that."

Robin punched Wally in the arm who was staring at Red with a new found respect. "Think before you go proclaiming your undying love," Robin pointed out. Wally quickly snapped his mouth shut. Robin brought up an excellent point. No need to give Red more fuel for the fire.

However the red clad thief didn't notice. He gave his cane a twirl and produced a pencil and paper out of thin air. "Alright, Miss Martian, Superboy, what are you having trouble with?"

In the background, Artemis and Kaldur were restraining Cheshire who had her shuriken aimed for Robin's head.

-BOOM-

Megaphone appeared on the scene. "I DEMAND YOU HAND OVER THAT GEM RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone immediately scowled. "Oh look a punching bag," Cheshire scathingly said. She looked at Artemis. "After he goes away, I'm forcing an English Dictionary down your throat."

"How about a truce?" Robin suggested looking at Catwoman.

"Well yes, my little birdie does need to get home to study," Catwoman agreed. She tossed the gem back to Robin.

"Oh yes, please don't leave after we're done," Megan asked Red. Superboy nodded in agreement. "We still need help."

"Of course," Red agreed.

The six teens, two thieves, and one assassin turned towards Megaphone with a glint in their eyes.

The sound creating villain took a step back. He didn't like that look in their eyes. "I JUST WANT THE GEM!" Megaphone shouted. The group rushed forward, weapons drawn. Megaphone looked in horror.

"DAMNIT!"

.::Bonus::.

"Something the matter Barry?" Iris looked at her husband who had a particular look on his face.

Barry shrugged. "Oh it's nothing," he started. "But I was a little worried when Wally joined the team that he would be too busy to get schoolwork done. I know it's something both you and Mary have worried about. Today I just took a peek at his report card. He's actually getting better grades than before. It's kinda amazing."

Iris blinked. "Really? How interesting. You would think he would have less time to study with all the missions they go on."

"Yeah. I wonder how they're pulling it off."


End file.
